Changing Gears
by GargoyleSama
Summary: Shego's day off starts normally, but takes an odd turn when Drakken calls her to his study.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kim Possible standard smart aleck I don't own disclaimer.

-

Shego stretched her long lithe form in the bed. She didn't know what time it was, nor did she care. Today was her day off, and everything was on her time, and she was going to be as lazy as possible about it. Honestly, though, she deserved it.

Three continents, two fights with the 'princess', four pieces of machinery that weighed a total of four tons, and one destroyed lair later she was contemplating not even getting out of the bed. Truthfully, she knew that it was impossible to spend all day in bed, but she tried to convince herself. Her bladder on the other hand had a convincing argument as to a reason to get up, NOW!

Sighing as she finished taking care of Mother Nature's Scream, she sat down at the vanity in her room. She pulled out a stiff bristled brush and began to brush her hair. It was true that she didn't spend a lot of effort on make up because of her complexion, but her hair, oh how she loved her hair. And thinking back to that night in the rain, made her force the plasma glow away from the handle of the brush. Deep down she was glad that she asked… well, coerced Drakken to make some of her more personal items resistant to her powers. Slight flare-ups could cause her to be in a bad mood when they happened to mutilate some of her favorite things.

After finishing the long brushing of her hair, she stood and went to the closet. She pulled out a black sports bra and a pair of green running shorts. Sliding them on over her bare skin, she stretched and started to warm up for a short work out. This plan was interrupted by the soft beep of the intercom. Her sigh was audible enough to hear over the system. She made sure it was.

"Shego, I know that it is your day off, and I respect that, but I would like to speak to you for just a moment. You can have tomorrow off also," the surprisingly calm voice of her employer, Doctor Drakken, came through the hidden speakers, "If you could meet me in the study?"

A very puzzled look appeared on Shego's face. "Study, we have a study?"

"Yes," was the exasperated response. "Large room with comfy chairs, lots of books…"

"I know what a study is," growled the agitated woman. "I didn't know that we had one."

"Yes, just next to the gymnasium."

"Fine, I will be there shortly."

Shego contemplated changing, but decided to see what kind of response she could elicit from her employer. Maybe she could make him give her that raise for which she had been bucking. She smirked as she left her room.

* * *

Shego looked at the door to the left of the gym. Looking to her left and right she twisted the knob and opened it. Inside the walls were lined with bookshelves, filled with books of various sizes. Large leather chairs were placed around the room, each with a small table and lamp beside them. In the far corner, she could see Drakken in a chair, slouched in thought. "I thought that this was a janitor's closet," she said as she entered the room. 

She could see the blue toned man shrug, "It was. I took out a wall, and had it redone. It's Senor Senior Senior's fault actually. He kept going on and on how one must have a study, 'It gives one a place to relax and reflect upon the day.' Anyway, I have been doing that."

Shego nodded and she approached him. She looked around at the shelves more closely. Classics Illustrated and Penguin Classics held prominence along with scientific books. She sighed, "I don't think he meant," she looked closely at the nearest book to her, "The Reader's Digest version of The Adventures of Huck Finn." She shook her head, "Is _this_ what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, and the books here are only temporary. When time allows, I will be accumulating first additions. What I wanted to talk to you about is more along the lines of our business endeavors."

"Accumulating first editions, huh? You mean you will have me steal them for you."

Drakken shrugged noncommittally again, "Why argue the semantics when the result is still the same." He paused and stood up, hands behind his back as it looked that he pondered the shelves. Shego shook her head; she knew that this was not a good sign. Drakken probably has another bout of insomnia and had been thinking about things all night again. "Have you ever heard of the Evil Overlord's list, Shego? One of the boards had someone post it. They posted it as a joke, and everyone had a good laugh at it, well almost everyone."

"Let me guess, it got you thinking."

"Quite right, Shego, quite right," there was a pause. Drakken turned around and looked at Shego. "Tell me, why do we do this?"

Shego was about to make a smart assed comment to him like usual, but then she caught herself. It was a valid question, the voice in her head commented. "Well, to take over the world. That is what you are always saying."

Drakken nodded his head, "Yes, but why? That is what, but not why. A deep down need to prove my worth perhaps, or maybe a deep desire to punish those that I have perceived a slight from, I have thought both of those through. While each is a factor, neither would require me to take over the world. Do you realize the amount of bureaucracy that it would take just to administrate? By the time anything got to me, it would have been decided for my rubber stamp. I do believe that I have not been thinking things totally through, just as you have told me multiple times."

Shego slid into the nearest chair at the revelation. "You just said that I was right… That I was right about you being wrong." Shego cocked her head up at her boss, "What brought this on?"

"Too many defeats and too much time for introspection I think. I would like for things to change, more victories instead of defeats. First, thing is that we will need to change how things work around here. Yes, I think that it is time to shake things up. I want to start with you. It is time that I start treating you like what you are."

Shego the noticed the intense stare that he was giving her. It locked onto her eyes, and she couldn't look away. She couldn't move except to slightly cover her exposed flesh. "So what do you say, partner?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Drakken and Shego changing goals, you won't see that on the Disney Channel. The characters belong to the rat; the story belongs to me.

-

"P-P-partner?" stuttered Shego as she tried to wrap her mind around the concept. "I'm your sidekick. You keep reminding me that every single week. What brought this on?"

Drakken sat down in the chair that he had inhabited when Shego first entered the room. His hands were together, the fingers bridged together, the index fingers touching his lips. There was a long silence as he arranged his words. "Shego, I am not a fool. Deluded, misguided, even befuddled from time to time, but I am no one's fool. Well, at least when I decide to start using my head on things," hedged the turquoise tinted man. "The reason that I have had any success whatsoever has been because of you and your abilities. I have the brains, but not the physical abilities, and there is only so much that you can do with henchmen. As I get older, I understand more and more that I can't do everything, and certain people are more adept at certain situations than other people are."

"So you are saying that we are partners, fifty-fifty? You do the thinking, I do the physical stuff?"

Drakken looked up, "Oh, no, more of a sixty-forty split. I would be bankrolling the operation, as well as directing it, but I would be more than willing to allow a buy out option, though that would go both ways, mind you."

Shego cocked up one eyebrow, "O-kay, you have me interested. You would have me more interested at fifty-fifty. But since we would be partners, does that mean I get to shoot down your ideas?"

Drakken sighed and stood and started to pace, "It means that I will listen to your objective comments, not the sassy ones. I will take them in mind as to whether I work them in or not, that is ultimately my decision."

"So, you said setting the sites lower? How much lower are you talking about?"

"A personal island, perhaps an island chain level, nothing too ostentatious."

"A personal island like Greenland?" she needled him.

"Iceland, perhaps… You will not catch me on that one. No, too many people to raise arms against me, even though the natural hot spring spas are so tempting, perhaps we could set up a consulate there. I was thinking something a little more tropical, the Caribbean, perhaps, or the South Pacific. I know you prefer the Riviera, but that would be a bit pricey to start out, plus would put me to close to Senor Senior Senior," he mock the accent.

Shego snickered at the joking impersonation. "True, then Junior would be over all the time bugging me. Wanting to rub oil on me, wanting me to give him a rub down…" she led off looking to get a rise out of her boss, well partner.

"Yes, so you see where that may not be the best place to start. I am thinking of taking the Caribbean lair and improving on it. A little terraforming to add to the beaches and the reef, making sure that the local flora and fauna are protected, maybe even bring in some endangered species."

"Whoa, whoa, time out!" shouted Shego while she stood, "Dumb idea warning."

"On the outside perhaps, but think of it this way. Greenpeace would leave us alone, and I can't stand those willie nillies, and with endangered species, if anyone does want to take action against us, well, let's just say if any animal gets hurt, whose fault will the public be against?"

Shego stopped in her tracks, finger up, jaw and brain froze. "Yes, oh partner of mine?" questioned the blue man. "Even if they did manage to invade and stop us, public opinion would make them think twice the next time. I thought it through, and will need someone to go over the prepared press releases before we implement it." He smiled largely. "Shego, I know today is your day off, but would you like to continue this over coffee?" Shego just nodded. "Good, meet me in the hangar bay after you have changed, I know this wonderful little café in Milan. After we talk, you can go shopping."

"Shopping in Milan?" oozed Shego's voice filled with disbelief. "How would I pull that off? Besides, I am a villain, I don't shop; I steal."

"Shego, we are on our way to Evil Overlord status. We do not stoop to petty crime; we look at the big prize. Plus, I liquidated pretty much all of my holdings to give us some suitable starting capital. I don't think one spending spree will be that much of a dent. Plus, I probably need an upgrade in outfits for the purpose also."

Shego looked up and down the standard outfit of the mad scientist and shook her head, "For that it had better be a fifty-fifty split."

"Fifty-five to forty-five split, no more."

Shego grinned, "Done, now let me change and I will meet you in fifteen minutes."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still not my pool, but you have to admit the rat has really cool toys.

Drakken went to pay for the coffee and Panini sandwiches when he was stopped, "No, no, Signor Lipski, your money is no good here. You and your partner go and do some business, maybe you come back for supper, and Sophia will be back then. I really am fighting off the riff raff off of her; if but only a good man would take an interest in her…"

"Giovanni, you do me good by saying that, but she should really decide the matter herself, but I promise, if I am still in the area come time to have supper, then I will be back," Drakken said, and then turned to Shego. "Come, we must be on our rounds." The two chromatic individuals left the restaurant. Once clear of the door, Drakken sighed deeply.

"So, let me guess, Papa comps your meals when you come here because he wants to unload some homely daughter on you?" snarked Shego.

"Not every time, no, and Sophia is anything but homely. She is roughly five foot ten, long, thick, wavy black hair, blue eyes that penetrate the soul…" Drakken shook himself from his revelry, "And a body that would have done her well as a model in this town fine hundred years ago." He saw Shego's puzzled look, "She has hips that are made for birthing and a chest that could keep quintuplets full."

"Whoa, Doc," said Shego stopping him on the sidewalk, "a girl like that… and her daddy is trying to hook her up with YOU? No offence, but…"

"Yes, yes, Shego, I understand, but they do not see Drew Lipski, failure, nor do they see Doctor Drakken, but Signor Lipski, that comes in when he is in Milan for business, or to take a few days to recover from the stress of business." Drakken sighed. "I do feel bad about letting them continue on with their misgivings."

"We survive by the little lies we tell ourselves," shrugged Shego. "So, why hasn't she married yet, if she is all that you say? I know, daddy won't let her marry anyone, and she doesn't like-like you."

"No, she has given all the signs of being interested in me. That is one of the main reasons I was able to turn you down like I did with the modulator. It is just… well she is just eighteen. Her birthday was three weeks ago."

Shego's hands lit into a brilliant chartreuse glimmer, "She is just eighteen? What have you done to the girl?"

"Nothing, Shego, nothing, well, we have gone to the opera once; it was The Barber of Seville, wonderful. That reminds me, we may want to institute a cultural program for the legions when we get started, help round them out some, make them more affable to lull the world into complacence. We mostly just sit in her father's café and talk. She is very personable, and lets me ramble on for hours if I feel like it. Plus, she is quite intelligent; I do find myself attracted to her. Even if nothing happens between us, I will be paying her way through university, she deserves it, and even if Giovanni scrimps and saves then it probably still wouldn't be enough."

"And then she will be ingratiated to you…"

"No!" Drakken checked himself. "No, I would do it through an untraceable group that offers her a scholarship. I would never lord that over anyone Shego, you should know that. Even with the neural compliance chips…" Drakken started to walk again, "most would have had you and Kimberly doing things that would make millions on the internet. I didn't, because… well, even though I will admit as a red blooded male that I have wondered, it would go against everything in my conscience. I might build a robotic girlfriend, well attempt to build one, but to subjugate someone for my base desires like that?" Drew Lipski visually shuddered.

Shego looked chagrinned. "Yeah, sorry about that, but well, you know that I haven't had such a good track record with guys, I just… Let's drop it, okay?"

"That sounds like a very good idea, so, let's go shopping!"

Author's thanks: Thank you to Campy for pointing out a factual error. It has been corrected and on we go!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Insert standard non-ownership disclaimer with random comedic twist.

Drew 'Dr. Drakken' Lipski resisted the built in urge to scream. It would do no good. This was torture, and that is what you were supposed to do, but he resisted. For the past four hours, he resisted torture that no man should ever have to endure. He clenched his fists and internalized the feelings he had at this. Shego had shopped in the same store for FOUR HOURS! She had tried on the same outfits three times each, and was about to start on the fourth time. He knew that if he so much as whimpered, and she heard him, he was done for. He tried to find something to divert his attention in the store.

It was then when he happened upon one of the salesgirls that were not fawning over Shego, well, not fawning over Shego and Drakken's roll of money. He was rather pleased with himself that he brought along a roll of euros instead of American dollars. The salesgirl was sketching on a tablet. Nothing to out of the ordinary, except she was supposed to be working, not that Drew had a problem with that, he knew that he would go insane working here if there wasn't something to divert him. He casually, for him, glanced at the pad, he then hmmed at the work. It seemed to be clothing of some sort. It seemed that no one in the Lipski line knew a lot about fashion, but he knew good lines and curves from his mechanical creations. "Yes, that is it," he whispered.

The salesgirl must have heard him, for she clutched the top of her shirt, which was hanging open somewhat, and sat up straight. She was about to say something when she noticed that his gaze did not change. He was looking at her sketch. He was looking at her sketch while the woman who had come in with him was spending who knows how much money on the designer outfits in the store. "Pardon me, Signor, but what is it that you are looking at?"

"Hmm, oh, your sketch here, it is quite similar to something that I have in mind. I am in charge of an organization and am looking at changing the standard uniform. I hope that you don't mind that I thought of your sketch for a uniform. It's just that the lines and curves work very well for what I had in mind. I would need to have my partner look at it," Drakken said with a wave of the hand towards Shego. "If it is acceptable to her, then I would be willing to pay handsomely for the sole rights to it, and perhaps hire you on as a personal fashion designer. You can see that I need a change in outfits, and I think that she would love to have her own designer."

The girl just nodded mutely as he flagged down Shego's attention. Shego stalked towards him. "You said that I could shop till shopped out," she said coldly. She saw the sales girl pick up an art tablet and try to hide behind it as Drakken put up his hands in a placating manner.

"Now, now, business before pleasure, and then you can get back to shopping. The young lady here was sketching a design, and I happened to notice it. I was wondering what you think of it as a uniform for the 'rank and file'," Drakken explained, pointing to the art pad wrapped in the girls arms.

"Oh," was the only thing that Shego's mind could come up with as the anger drained away. "Well, let me see." She took the pad from the girl and looked at it for a minute. She flipped back through the pages and hmm'ed and huh'ed, and there was one, 'oh, I like that' in the time period that seemed to be an eternity to the young woman whose rough sketches were being considered as a full portfolio. Finally, Shego came to the first page of the pad and smiled, "Now THAT would look wonderful on me, in black and green, of course."

"Any color you would like, Ma'am, but I have to admit that those are my rough sketches that you hold. My portfolios have the finished sketches of some of them. I have produced some in miniature, and a few full sized, but my teachers didn't really care for my style," said the girl.

Shego snorted. She turned to Drakken, "Make her an offer." She turned to the girl, "Your teachers are full of it. If what I saw in your 'rough sketches' (Yes, Shego used air-quotes here) is any indications, I might just let you redesign my personal outfit." Shego then turned and walked back to the waiting salesgirls and resumed shopping, though not at such an intense frame of mind, after all, she had her own designer now.

In less than an hour Shego and Drakken left the store. The purchases would be delivered to the lair, not that they knew it was a lair. Also, Drakken now had in their employee a young, impressionable, talented fashion designer to design and make the uniforms for their Legion of Terror.


End file.
